


Electric Love Affair

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was an alpha named Scott McCall,<br/>and another wolf boy for whom he did fall.<br/>Isaac Lahey, known for his subtle smile,<br/>seduced our beloved alpha to stay a while.<br/>A beta with charm and beauty he took<br/>into his bed with this gentle hook:<br/>"You are my rock to whom I am anchored."<br/>The alpha for Isaac, that beta he hankered.<br/>Kisses so tender as fingers entangled hair.<br/>The boys couldn't stop this electric love affair......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [scisaacanal](http://scisaacanal.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. She was having a rough day and I wanted to cheer her up. You are an amazing person. Don't let anyone, not even family, tell you otherwise. Love you, girl!

 

 

Electric Love Affair

by bigredcrazyk

 

There once was an alpha named Scott McCall,

and another wolf boy for whom he did fall.

Isaac Lahey, known for his subtle smile,

seduced our beloved alpha to stay a while.

A beta with charm and beauty he took

into his bed with this gentle hook:

"You are my rock to whom I am anchored."

The alpha for Isaac, that beta he hankered.

Kisses so tender as fingers entangled hair.

The boys couldn't stop this **electric love affair**.

 

Bulge did their britches with wanton desire,

and soon were discarded their street attire.

The restrictive clothing was stripped to the floor

as the beta trailed southward for whom he so did adore.

His lips and tongue together did flock;

insatiable was Isaac on his alpha's cock.

Up and down on that fleshy knob,

too good was this beta at giving a blow job.

Causing Scott to tremble were his talents to suck,

and not before long the alpha readied to fuck.

 

Flipping Isaac over and slapping that rump,

Scott licked the spot that he aimed to hump.

"I love you. You're mine, and I forever yours,"

the beta did whimper as arched on all fours.

Ass in the air and ready and willing

to be taken by Scott; he was ripe for a drilling.

But finger did first that aching tight hole

to prepare Isaac for Scott's throbbing pole.

The beta thrust back and he threatened to buckle

when Scott added a second digit down to the knuckle.

 

"Please, I can't take it! I need you inside!"

Isaac moaned desperately, ready for the ride.

The alpha grinned true as in turn he did say,

"Beg for it, _boy_ , and you'll have it your way."

"You're kinky tonight and that drives me savage!

I want it. I need it! My body is yours to ravage!"

"Whose is it?" "It's yours!" "Now say it again!"

"Oh, Scott, you own it! Every inch of my skin

and every beat of my heart is yours to keep."

The alpha was pleased as he penetrated deep.

 

His strokes were slow and steady at first

while he quenched his beta's greed-stricken thirst

to be claimed by his alpha; forever his bitch.

Scott loved that Isaac had this unsated itch.

The alpha clutched firmly his beta's narrow hips

and the view from behind made his stomach do flips.

But soon he grew weary of that doggy style bliss

because he yearned for those soft lips he could kiss.

He turned Isaac over and sank between thighs.

Legs grappled his waist with want in his eyes.

 

The beta spasmed when Scott re-sheathed his prick,

clenching his kegel around the alpha's stiff dick.

Their kiss was conveyed with every affection

as Scott pounded Isaac with his relentless erection.

Striking the spot that made the beta moan loud,

his alpha held the angle as faster he plowed.

Toes did curl when Isaac cried out and came.

Soon after the alpha was forced to the same.

Arousal, erotic, sweet passionate lust;

as these two entwined, a nut they did bust.

 

When finished and sweaty and soaked with cum,

Scott grazed the beta's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Isaac made him feel undeniably blessed.

No one else compared or could claim the best.

"I love you," he sighed. "I can't believe you're mine."

The words, so tender, sent a shiver up Isaac's spine.

"I love you, too. Without you my life's not complete."

No longer could their relationship remain thusly discreet.

Tomorrow they'd tell their friends of the feelings they share

and shout to the world of their **electric love affair**.


End file.
